


Perdition

by narsus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hannibal’s capture Will starts to see everything a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hannibal belongs to Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller and others.

There’s a point, between recovery, and Jack’s incessant phone calls, when, _finally_ it all falls into place. When anger has guttered out and so has resignation. When his mind is blissfully blank for the first time in months.

This time he picks up the phone when Jack calls.

“Trial by fire.”  
“What? Will-“  
“That’s what- it doesn’t matter. I need to see Hannibal.”  
“Will… you can’t. He’s the Chesapeake Ripper. Don’t you remember? We caught him. _You_ caught him.”  
“I know that! I haven’t forgotten.”  
“Good, that’s good-“  
“Chilton has him, doesn’t he? Fine, I can get there myself.”  
“Will-“

Hanging up on Jack feels surprisingly practical, bereft of any of the satisfaction he’d previously have expected it to have.

 

Being allowed in to visit Hannibal is equally, pragmatically, achieved. Chilton is easily won over by the idea that Will needs to see the Chesapeake Ripper incarcerated with his own eyes. Seen starkly like this, Chilton is easy to read, and to manipulate.

 

If Hannibal is surprised by Will’s arrival he doesn’t show it. He rolls off the bed with ease and comes to stand by the bars, waiting.

“My eyes have been opened.” Will says it with a self-depreciating laugh.  
“So they have, dear Will.”  
“You haven’t earned the right to call me that.”  
“Ah. Would you prefer: Special Agent Graham?”

Truthfully, Will doesn’t care for the job title, but he’s not here to debate semantics. He has very little to say at this point, but perhaps Hannibal knows that and has deliberately given him an opening to begin with. And he has seconds to do this before the guards come running. He steps up to the bars and curls a hand around the metal, face as close to Hannibal’s as it can be, given the circumstances.

“Prove yourself worthy.” A harsh whisper.

Hannibal’s hand closes over his and for the first time Will feels as if he’s truly seeing Hannibal. Those dark eyes gleam, and though his expression barely changes, his entire posture radiates triumph.

Will pulls back quickly, not even sparing a backwards glance as he hurries towards the exit. He doesn’t need to. He’s walked through the fires of perdition already, and behind him, Lucifer is rising.


End file.
